


Little Flower

by bookcuddler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler
Summary: A day of collecting flowers for his mothers turns into finding a mate
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 42





	Little Flower

Joshua knew he wasn’t the wealthiest kid in the village and he was ok with that. He had his mom and their flower shop. Every morning, he would go out into the forest to pick the rare flowers they couldn’t grow near the shop. The walk was a bit far but nothing he couldn’t manage on his own. His mother always worried when he went out into the forest by himself,an omega out by himself, but he would quiet her worry with a kiss to the forehead. He could understand her worry, the place he would have to go to was near the castle of the Duke who owned the land. Joshua came to sit in the middle of the field, as he stared up at the castle. It was quite an extravagant sight to behold. No one has ever seen the actual duke, but it was said that he was a very handsome man, most likely an alpha. Joshua pulled out the bread his mother packed to eat as he looked around the field. Plumieras, hibiscus, calla lily; Joshua couldn't help but smile seeing the newly bloomed flowers. Putting away the last of the bread, he began clipping some of the flowers and organizing them in the baskets. Managing to fill up two baskets from the shop, he was startled by the voice and the sound of a horse coming towards him.  
“ Boy! What do you think you’re doing on the Duke’s property?” before Joshua had a chance to respond, the man cracked his whip aiming for his hands. He dropped the basket, feeling the fiery sting on his hand, Joshua cradled his hand to his chest and the horse forced up against a tree.  
“ How dare you steal from the Duke, you ungrateful peasant!” the guard pulled his whip back once more but was stopped by a command.  
“ Jonghyun, that’s enough. The master wants us to bring him to the castle” Another knight pulled up, with little regard pulled Joshua from the forest floor and onto his horse. Joshua kept his mouth shut, afraid of what would happen if he didn’t. Their stenches reeked of Alpha, and he knew it was a battle he could not win instantly. The ride was a short one as the came upon the gate. Seeing the castle up close, Joshua was even more scared of what he would see. He was led into the main hall, a man eating at the head of the table. The guards through him at saids man feet.  
“ We caught him near the field as you said sir”  
“ Thank you gentlemen, you may go back to your rounds” Joshua tried not to cry as he picked himself off the floor.  
“ Tell me boy, do you have a name?” he asked, not even looking at him.  
“ Joshua, sir”  
“ And, status?”  
“ Omega” he whispered. The man finally looked up from him, getting up from his seat. The rumors were true about the Duke, he was a very beautiful man. He seemed almost like an angel, but there was a fire behind his eyes that he couldn’t pinpoint.  
“ Speak up” his tone harsh and curt.  
“ Omega sir” he walked around him, as if aspecting cattle to be sold. The Duke’s scent was strong in the room but surprising. The scent of sandalwood but harsh, as if it was struck by lighting. An Alpha.  
“ A male omega, quite rare. And quite dangerous to be in the forest on your own. What reason do you have to be alone,picking flowers on my land” the Duke leaned against the table.  
“ I did not know you owned the land sir. I pick the flowers for my mother. She runs a flower and herb shop in the village. We cannot grow all the them near our home, so I come out here to pick the more rare ones. I’m sorry sir if I have offended you in any way” the Duke said nothing as he moved towards Joshua. He backed up afraid of the man being so close to him.  
“ Joshua, I will continue to let you pick the flowers on my land for your mother, but in return I ask for a favor”  
“What kind of favor?”  
“ One you can’t refuse” Joshua only nodded to his words, realizing he was not given a choice.  
“ Thank you sir” was the only thing he could say.  
“ You may leave” Joshua rushed out of the room and the castle at that. He went back to the field sad to see the baskets still there, but took them anyway and began his way home. 

Junghan watched as the little omega, ran back home and he couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. He has been keeping a close eye on the boy once he noticed him coming to his field. To see such a beauty,he knew he must have him. But to find he was an omega, it made him sweeter. He thought it was just the flowers, but his sweet scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms. It took him everything he had not to pounce on the boy.  
“ Jonghyun, Baekho “ he called his knights, who wait on him beck and call. The guards kneeled waiting for their order like hunting dogs.  
“ Keep a close eye on the omega, and no one in town is to come near him. Understood?” the knights pounded their hands against their chest, a sign of their loyalty. He waved them off, even more intrigued by the omega then before. 

Joshua never did go back to the field after that day. After seeing the wounds on his hands, his mother forbids him from ever going back there. Even though his mother told him not to worry, he couldn’t help it. The shop was still striving without the flowers from the field but he still wanted to help his mother anyway he could. What made matters worse, is that it felt like his friends were avoiding him,and he had no idea why. It was like he was the plague. The only one who seemed not to care was Junhui.  
“ Are you sure you don’t know anything, Junhui?” Joshua asked mixing the paste for Junhui’s mother. Junhui said nothing watching the other.  
“ Joshua, I don’t think it’s my right to say anything. I’m afraid of what might happen” Joshua looked at his friend with confusion.  
“ Junhui, what are you talking about?” before he could answer, they were interrupted by the entrance of the Duke. Junhui said nothing, paying Joshua for the herbal past, and rushing out of the shop.  
“ It looks like your friend was in a hurry” Junghan laughed making his way to the counter.  
“ How are you sir?” Joshua asked, not looking him in the eye, as he put up the herbs.  
“ Disappointed. Did I scare you away, Joshua?”  
“ NO! Not at all, my mother was scared I’d get hurt again, so I’ve stopped going to the field”  
“ I see, I’m sorry to hear that” Joshua felt uncomfortable with Junghan so near, he felt like a small animal cornered in by a predator. His Alpha sent filled the small shop to to every corner and crevice.  
“ Are you here on business, sir?” Joshua said moving around the shop to open the windows.  
“ Yes, I’ve come to claim my favor” Junghan gazed around the shop, touching and examining the herbs and flowers in the shop,” I’m sure you know you’re quite the desirable omega. And you must know how intoxicating, your scent is to me” Junghan moved closer to Joshua, cornering him against the shelves. At the same time, Joshua’s mother came from the back.  
“ Joshua, is everything alright sweetie?” his mother was surprised by the scene in front of her.  
“ Yes, mom! This is the Duke of the land” Joshua coming to his mother’s side. Her cotton scent calming him down.  
“ It’s quite a pleasure to meet you ma’am. I’ve just calm to the shop, to collect a favor”  
“ What favor would that be?” scared to hear the outcome.  
“ I allowed Joshua to continue to take flowers from my land, and in return I ask for a simple favor” Junghan scent in the room became stronger as if state dominance. With the scent being stronger, the knights from before stepped into the shop guarding the door.  
“ I want Joshua to help me during my rut” the words seemed to slow down for Joshua and he knew instantly he couldn’t escape this. His mother saw it differently.  
“ Absolutely not.” her words with a sting.  
“ And why not?” his voice was laced with anger and amusement.  
“ Joshua has never had a partner in such ways. I don’t believe this would benefit you in anyway my good sir” her voice easily laced with anger.  
“ I see, that would be quite brutal for someone”  
“ I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding.”  
“ Yes we have. I will take him during his next heat then” Junghan said.  
“ I’m afraid there’s a misunderstanding my good sir. I can not give you my son” she pushed Joshua behind her. The scent of burnt sandalwood and crackling of fire permeated the room.  
“ Ma’am with all do respect I am not a man you can say no to” his voice was curt as he moved closer to the small family.  
“ I understand that but-” Junghan cut her off, slamming his hand onto the table.  
“ I don’t think you do. I don’t think you understand how the law works. You should consider yourself lucky that I didn’t take to publicly punish your son from stealing from me. Unless you would prefer I take legal actions? She didn’t say anything, knowing she finally lost the battle.  
“ That’s better. I hope to see you soon then Joshua” Junghan left the shop, leaving the family to cower, his scent still lingering in the shop. 

Joshua couldn’t fall asleep, after the incident in the shop. His mother didn’t let him work in the shop, afraid Junghan would come for him again. His friends came around but only after Junghan made his claim on him. What made matters worse was that he could tell his heat was coming soon. Joshua found himself staring out the window to the castle, wondering if Junghan was looking too. With every passing day , he felt his heat getting closer. One night, as his mother was asleep he snuck out of the house to go back to the field. He found himself drawn back to the place that started everything. The night was growing cold as he walked in the forest, signs that autumn is near. The dewey grass eased his burning skin as laid up against a tree in the clearing. The sound of wind and creatures of the forest relaxed his body. He curled himself closer to the tree, as if making a nest out of the grass under him. He didn’t hear the crunching of the grass or the growing shadow clouding him in darkness.  
“ I knew you would come here, like the good omega you are” Junghan said, crouching down to be eye level with. He pulled Joshua into his chest, and the omega willingly clung to his chest, nuzzling himself into Junghan’s neck.  
“ Come, we must go to the castle” Junghan tried pick him up, but Joshua whined, pulling Junghan down to the grass. His small hands cupped the man’s face above him. It was Junghan’s turn to feel overpowered by Joshua’s scent. His jasmine and cherry blossom smelled as if freshly plucked, the nectar from the flowers overflowing onto his tongue. Junghan chuckled trying to control himself, but soon turned into a growl as Joshua pulled him closer.  
“ You are playing a dangerous game, Joshua. What would your mother think?” their breaths came out in pants, Junghan was losing control of his surroundings. Joshua only stared up at him, his pupils blown as he called out for him.  
“ Alpha” Junghan laid a searing kiss on his lips, as his hand came to rip his sleeping garments away from both their bodies. His lips trailing down from Joshua’s to his neck. Joshua shudder feeling Junghan kiss against his neck, wanting the feel of a claim mark. He pushed Junghan closer to his him, baring his neck for the other. Junghan grabbed his arms, releasing himself from Joshua’s hold on him. He moved his lips to Joshua’s chest. Placing gentle kisses on him, before sucking a nipple into mouth. Joshua whined as his own hand to moved to pull Junghan’s pants down, reaching for what he wanted most.  
“ Be patient, we have plenty of time” he whispered, pulling down both of their pants. Joshua slick, the scent filling his nose. He ignored it focusing on the task at hand, his hand wrapped around their cocks. He pulled Joshua closer, chest to chest , placing gentle kisses on his face as he rubbed their heads together. Joshua grinded himself into the other, wanting the pleasure and craving for more. His pleasure was premature as he climaxed onto their chest. He whined wanting more, but Junghan grabbed their tarnished clothes to cover him.  
“ Later, you need rest now” Joshua rested his head on Junghan’s shoulder, falling asleep to the sounds of the forest.  
“ Jonghyun, Baekho” the knights came out of the shadows of the night, waiting for orders.  
“ Let his mother know about his whereabouts,I’m sure she must be worried if she noticed his disappearance. The knights gave a nod of their heads before riding off into the night. Junghan began his walk back to his castle, ready to get rest of his own. 

Joshua woke up in what felt like a cloud, silk swallowing his body. He felt warmth coming from under him, but it felt nice like a home. Opening his eyes, he found Junghan holding him close to his chest, his naked chest. Joshua lifted himself instantly realizing that they were both naked. He pulled the sheets closer to himself, as if trying to hide what he did last night.  
“ You don’t have to look so terrified, I didn’t do anything you didn’t want” Junghan pulled him back down to his chest.  
“ You are still a virgin. I am many things, but I’m not so cruel to take your innocence when you won’t even be able to remember what is happening” Junghan flipped them over, grinding his crotch against the others. Joshua let out a moan at the feeling, his body heating up and reacting to the alpha.  
“ When I do take you, I aspect you to moan my name, as I make you mine” Junghan words grazed against his neck, as he grinded down harder. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“ WHAT!” his voice boomed. One of the maids came, a quiver as she walked in.  
“ The boys mother is here, she requested to see him” Junghan waved his hand, letting her know she could leave.  
“ Can I go see her?” Joshua asked, as Junghan pressed him back down into the bed. Junghan said nothing, pressing himself in between his legs.  
“ Please?” Joshua begged, feeling Junghan bite mark into neck and chest. Junghan groaned before getting up and moving to the dresser to pull a shirt for him.  
“ Thank you, sir”  
“ Junghan” Joshua looked up confused.  
“ My name”  
“ Thank you, Junghan” Joshua threw on the shirt before running into the hallway. He smelled his mother scent running to her. He ran into her embrace, engulfing himself in her calming scent.  
“ Mother” she pulled him in just as hard, happy to see he was ok. Pulling away to look at his face, she saw his eyes becoming dilated once more as the second round of his heat was soon to hit.  
“ I’m glad to see you made it safely” she glared at the man that took her son from her. Seeing the look in her eyes, Joshua immediately spoke up.  
“ Mother please. I came here on my own” he said shyly afraid of her response.  
“ You are more than welcome to stay during your son’s heat is over. Now if one of the maids would be so kind as to show you a to a room” Junghan made a gesture with his hand to the maids. They rush to the mother’s side, she gave Joshua one more tight hug before she went with the maids. Joshua didn’t want to go back but he knew had to. He felt his body heating up. He pulled the shirt closer to his body, feeling slick run down his thighs. Junghan cupped his face, forcing him to look at him. He didn’t say anything leading them back to his room. Junghan sat him on the edge of the bed.  
“ Are you ready?” Junghan unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his own pants, leaving them both bare. He forced Joshua on his back, climbing back on top of him. Their scents mingled together creating a euphoria effect for them. Junghan felt Joshua’ slick on his own thigh as brought them closer. He licked his finger before circling them on Joshua’s entrance. He pushed his fingers in gently, checking to make sure Joshua wasn’t uncomfortable. His pants became harsher, as Junghan pushes in deeper. Joshua felt Junghan cock brush up against, he wanted nothing more than to feel the thickness of it against his walls. He whined wanted Junghan closer, thrusting himself on Junghan’s fingers.  
“ Please” he begged.  
“ Be patient” Joshua refused to listen as he thrust with more passion on to his fingers. Joshua laid marks on neck and chest. Junghan removed his finger causing Joshua to whine. He lined his cock with Joshua’s entrance, enjoying the feeling of the slick on his cock. Joshua grew impatient, pushing Junghan on his back and climbing into his lap. He grinded their cocks together, the sensation drawing a moan from his lips. Junghan grip was harsh on his waist, holding him still as he brought his cock to his entrance.  
“ Relax, this will hurt if you don’t relax” he eased Joshua down gently onto him.  
“ Alpha” Joshua moaned grinding on Junghan’s cock. Junghan growled as he pushed himself bringing them chest to chest. They grinded against each other, bodies like waves crashing against each other to reach the high of mating. Junghan’s nose was pressed into his neck, waiting to bite down and claim him as his own. Joshua pressed him further into his neck, begging for the bite, begging to be claimed. He began to bounce on him, so close as he moaned.  
“ Please, Junghan please” Junghan immediately bit into his neck, giving him the claim mark he desired. Joshua sighed as he came and felt Junghan’s knot cum in him. He wrapped his arms around Junghan’s neck as he came down.  
“Mine”

The next couple of days went by in a flash for Joshua, but by the time his heat was over Joshua realized he was a claimed omega. The claim mark was healing nicely, he didn’t notice Junghan pull him into his chest. Junghan nosed at the bite mark as Joshua leaned into his chest.  
“ Mother will not approve of you” Joshua teased.  
“ She will learn soon enough. I expect the both of you to move into the castle” he placed gentle kisses on Joshua’s neck.  
“ What about the shop?”  
“ You can still have it. I still expect you to live here” Junghan turned his face to place a hungry kiss on his lips.  
“ Mine” Joshua gave a gentle kiss before giving him the words he wanted to hear.  
“ Yours”


End file.
